Interruptions
by Onora
Summary: The Danvers sisters try to enjoy a day off. *Complete one shot*
Noonan's Saturday lunch crowd was starting to thin out as the waitress sat a fresh sticky bun in front of Kara Danvers. The Kryptonian was grinning from ear to ear as she sank a fork into it.

"I still don't know how you stay so skinny eating those things." The waitress watched in wonder as Kara took a bite of her third sticky bun.

Alex Danvers glanced up from the latest issue of CatCo magazine, in time to see Kara shove a large piece of sticky bun into her mouth. A smear of frosting covered her cheek. With a crooked smile, Alex looked up at the waitress. "She runs a lot."

"I'd have to run all the way to Gotham and back to burn off half those calories." The waitress chuckled, shaking her head as she collected the empty plates. "Would you like anything else?"

Kara tried to speak pass the large piece of pastry.

"No." Alex cut her off. "Just the check, please."

"You got it." She sat a black check binder on the table and walked off.

"I might want another one." Kara mumbled through the mouthful of food.

"I'm cutting you off. Three is pushing it, even for you. Besides, we need to get going if you want to catch the one thirty showing of _your_ movie."

"It's not _'my'_ movie. It's the one _'we'_ agreed to see, and could you sound a little less disgusted about going?"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going to a kid's film." Alex sighed as she turned a page.

"It's a Disney movie. Besides, I thought you'd like it. The main character is a cop."

"It's a talking bunny." Alex glared at her.

"A talking bunny cop." Kara defended.

"Talking animals, equals kid's movie."

"You drug me to see Planet of the Apes, there were talking monkeys in it. So it's a kid's movie?"

"No," Alex shook her head, flipping through the magazine. "it's a science fiction film, big difference."

"So talking apes are for adults, but talking bunnies are for kids?"

"Yes. "

"Yeah, right."

"I'm sorry I don't share your unnatural love for talking animals, but Disney just doesn't do anything for me."

Not looking up Kara cut off another bite. "Says the woman who cried at the end of Frozen."

Alex's head snapped up. "I did not cry."

"I saw tears." Kara ignored the brown eyes glaring at her.

"How, you were curled up, balling like a baby." Alex eased back into the chair. "If, and that's a big if, you saw any tears, they were tears of laughter. You know I love it when creepy guys get decked."

"Sure," Kara shrugged. "Whatever you gotta tell yourself to sleep at night."

Alex's eyes narrowed as she raised a finger to her younger sibling. Any thoughts of revenge threats died on her lips, as she spied four people in trench coats through the restaurant window. She didn't take her eyes off of them. "Kara, go to the bathroom."

"Excuse me?" Kara mumbled pass a mouthful of sticky bun.

"Go, now. Supergirl is about to be busy."

Kara's gaze followed Alex's. "They've got guns under their coats."

"Yeah, I don't need x-ray vision to know that. Bathroom, now." Alex slipped her pistol out of the holster and laid it in her lap.

Kara hurried to the restroom as the four entered. Alex folded the magazine so she could read it with one hand. She watched as one of the group, a short woman, hung back, near the door. Two men spread out to opposite ends of the restaurant, while the fourth man approached the bar.

The one at the bar pulled a shotgun and racked the pump, chambering a shell. The sound brought a hush over the restaurant. "Everybody listen up! This is a robbery! Do as you're told and nobody gets hurt! My friends are going to come around and take up a collection. Put your wallets, phones, jewelry and other valuables in the bag. Anybody does anything stupid and you get shot!"

The two in the center of the room began going from table to table, forcing terrified people to hand over their belongings. They waved pistols and made threats when people didn't move fast enough to suit them.

Alex kept her eyes on the group as she took a sip of coffee. The closest creep stepped to her table.

He waved the pistol at her. "Give me your stuff, lady."

She sat the cup down. "I gave at the office."

"What? You some kind of comedian?" She caught a faint whiff of alcohol on his breath.

"No. I'm just picky about who I give money too."

He pointed the gun at her. "Hand it over, now!"

"You don't want to point that at me."

"Why not? Does it upset you?" He mocked her waving the gun in her face.

"No, but it upsets her when people point guns at me."

"Her? What?"

A blue blur passed between them. The man stared at his empty hand, where a gun had been a moment before.

Supergirl stood between the crook and her sister. She scowled down at the man. "Don't you know it's dangerous to point guns at people?" Not waiting for an answer she held up the pistol, crushing it in one hand.

"You! I've been itching for a shot at you." He made a rather vulgar cursed as he drove his fist into her stomach. There was an audible crunch as the hand struck her.

Kara watched the man drop to his knees, clutching his shattered hand. "Well, that was rude." She grabbed his collar and tossed him to land beside the man at the bar.

Before the remaining robbers could react, Kara zipped around the room taking the weapons from each and dumping them in a pile behind the bar.

Kara turned in time to see the female launch at her with a flying kick. "Oh, you don't want to…" The perfectly executed kick struck dead center of her S. "Do that." She finished. The blow had carried the woman's entire weight behind it. Kara felt nothing. However, she did flinch at the sound of snapping bone. The woman dropped to the floor, howling in pain, as she clutched her broken leg.

As Kara took a step forward to help the woman, a bar stool shattered against the back of her head. She turned to find her attacker, staring at the broken remains in his hands. She folded her arms over her chest as she glared at the man. "I hope you have money, cause I'm not paying to replace that. That one's on you."

Alex laid the magazine on the table and picked up her phone. She touched the screen and waited for the call to connect. As the phone rang she took a sip of coffee. A familiar female voice answered. _Vasquez must have drawn the weekend watch,_ she thought.

"This is Agent Danvers. I need police response to Noonan's restaurant on 15th. Supergirl has four robbers detained and needs someone to pick them up."

From the corner of her eye Kara spied a man charge her. Light flashed off the steel in his hand. His arm thrust out, there was a sharp twang as the blade of his knife snapped in half as it struck her side. They both looked down at the broken blade in his hand.

"Really, a knife? Bullets bounce off of me. You do realize, you're the guy that brought a knife to a superhero fight?" She shoved him away with barely a flick of her wrist. He landed on the floor beside Alex.

Alex side eyed the man laying beside her chair as he started to raise to his hands and knees. She sat the coffee cup down. "Tell them to send an EMS transport. There are several broken bones." As the man started to stand she took the pistol from her lap and cracked him across the head with it. He collapsed in a limp pile on the floor. "Better make it two EMS transports. There's at least one concussion." She listened as Vasquez confirmed emergency services were enroute. "Thanks." She disconnected and slipped the phone into her jacket pocket.

She glanced at her watch. "Excuse me, miss." With a wave she caught the attention of the waitress hiding behind a corner of the bar. "Can I get a to go box?"

Alex placed some cash, including a nice tip, in the check holder.

The waitress hurried over to Alex's table and dropped the box. Alex handed her the check holder. "Thanks. Keep the change." She missed the dumbfounded look on the woman's face as she hurried back to the cover of the bar.

"Oh, Supergirl." Alex called softly.

Kara turned to look at her sister. Alex held up her arm and tapped her watch.

She nodded in understanding and held up a finger as the last standing robber thrust an arm toward her face. It took her a moment to realize what the fine mist was coating her face. "Pepper spray? Great, now I'll be craving Mexican all afternoon." With a little puff, she blew the spray back into her attacker's face.

He screamed and began clawing at his mask, before dropping to his knees.

A police car pulled up out front and Kara spied two officers rushing for the door.

"Well, guys, looks like your ride is here. So I guess playtime's over." As the officers entered Kara disappeared in a blur.

Alex finished boxing up the sticky bun, stood and took a final sip of coffee.

Kara approached the table as Alex sat the cup down. She handed Kara the box. "Let's go."

They slipped out as the two officers began gathering the suspects.

As they made their way down the street Alex handed her a napkin. "You've got something on your face."

Kara wiped her cheek and stared in horror at the large frosty stain on the napkin. "You let me fight those guys with frosting on my face?"

It took all of Alex's strength not to laugh. She kept her eyes straight ahead. "What? I thought you'd notice while you were in the bathroom."

"Not funny, Alex, not funny." She tossed the napkin into a nearby trash can.

Unable to hold out any longer Alex began to laugh. She slipped an arm around Kara's waist and pulled her close. "Come on, little sister. You'll feel better after you see some talking bunnies."

Kara leaned into the embrace, a smile tugged at her lips. "Fine, but you're buying me nachos."

The End


End file.
